powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Marsh, Jr
This is an article about a regular person who is a fan of Power Rangers and is an actor who voices a Ranger/villain/etc. in a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm. Anthony Marsh, Jr (b. 'September 5, 1992) is a American actor, entertainer, comedian, voice actor, composer, writer and director and currently a former comic book artist. He is mainly known for his fan-fiction work on the Power Rangers franchise and as well as creating his own continuity of it- ''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders – whose series serves as a bridge between PR seasons'' Lost Galaxy,''Lightspeed Rescue '', Time Force , and Wild Force but it is mainly Lost Galaxy based and the continuity is non-canon (which means it has nothing to do with the actual series). 'Biography, Current Life ' Marsh attended Gaithersburg High School, from 2007 to 2011. He currently lives in Gaithersburg, Maryland for a reside. He was going to attend Montgomery College after the 2010-2011 school year at GHS but his father, Anthony Marsh, Sr. declined him from not going there. Instead Marsh is attending Stratford Career Institute. Marsh Sr had plans to move the family in two years after Austin Marsh - Marsh's younger brother - graduates from Walkins Mill High School in 2013, moving to Pennsylvania. Marsh, JR resently graduated from Gaithersburg High School on June 3, 2011 and the school's graduation took place at Consitution Hall in downtown Washington DC. In September 2015, Marsh recently lost his father from a heart attack which resulted to his alcoholism. His father recently died September 9, 2015. 'Power Rangers (1999-2009, 2010-2012, 2012-present) In October 1999, Marsh , who at the coming-of-age of creativity and a huge fan of the Power Rangers TV series, originally wanted to do a fan-film based on Power Rangers in Space , but after that season's historic finale episode Countdown to Destruction ended the 6-year Zordon era, he decided to drop the idea. He and Austin has been fans of the show since a very young youth growing up, expecially starting off with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995). That same year and beyond, Marsh has gone to begin and create his own era of the series that would be a serialized discontinuation with the actual series (though not related to it actually). The title to the era was called Power Rangers: Lost Generation http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lost_Generation?action=edit&redlink=1, ''he cited Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (the 7th season of the Power Rangers franchise) as a desirable inspiration for his own continuity. Lost Galaxy is based on the 22nd installment of the 1998 Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . His continuity is also based on this Sentai counterpart along with other Sentai shows the other Power Rangers seasons shows are based on. As of 2010, Marsh’s PRLG series consisted 900+ comic book issues, 4 graphic novels, and a ( long-overdue) cinematic feature film set for a Summer 2011 [ or 2012 at the least] date. 2009 was also the 10th Anniversary of PRLG, celebrating the release of Lost Galaxy and Anthony Marsh’s long-running sub-continuity era. After the immediate death of the boys’ mother Anita Harris-Marsh (who died from breast cancer) on 18 November, 2001, he was inspired to make his own Power Rangers movie and as of 2002 to 2009 and he devoted the film to her memory. Beforehand, after Power Rangers: Time Force ''ended, he wanted to make a film based on either ''Lightspeed Rescue ''or Time Force but when Disney/BVS Entertainment stole the show’s rights from Saban (whose buyout took place between 2001 and 2002), that optional property was disclosed so this is why Marsh went and took off and decided to make a film based on ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy instead. However, he still like this season today (as well as MMPR). Marsh spent the entire decade of the 2000s trying to make Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy/Generation/LG/Galactic Military Police Defenders into a big-screen movie debut but due to the sky-rocketing favorable reaction with the Time Force season, PRLG’s popularity began to wane (as in losing interest) and the series’ comic book series ended in 2005 by Marsh while certain writers and artists who has done the comic series continued without him until 2009 when it was believed that Marsh would end his era of Power Rangers for good (due to Time Force’s extremely favorable reaction and Disney’s produced era with mixed to negative reactions). However, he later made a very triumphant return to the franchise in mid-Summer 2010 (despite critical mental issues, problems, situations and personal issues he actually made to himself getting in the way over the past 2 ½ years) to try and attempt to make PRLG into a long-awaited, but overdue, movie. 'Hiatus from Power Rangers (2012-)' In January 2012, after 13 years of doing his Fan-fic continuity of the franchise, Marsh previously siad he would officially retire from doing fanwork about Power Rangers despite the fact that his recently derrided 2011 PRLG fanfilm lacked attention with fans and regular people when Marsh tried to promote that project with strong recognition but it came to people who be on the internet's results that the film is obviously fake. ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (''2011-2012) In 2010, Marsh began to film the long-awaited Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy inspired fan-film, Power Rangers LG: The Rise'of Trakeena . 'In that film he plays AJ Weems , the 2nd Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Like in the comic series, his AJ character does correspond with the Gingaman character Hikaru (GingaYellow). Production on the movie originally began in mid- September 2010 since production stalled twice in two weeks (or 2 ½ weeks at the latest) at the earliest due to Marsh doing other film projects in his former 5th pd. Video Production class at Gaithersburg High School. Marsh also wanted an all-star annual supporting cast for the project as the movie itself lends a more epic feel and credibility to the story and the show`s self-discontiuation. Though in 2009, the project under the name of ''Power Rangers Lost Generation 3 ''(and including other faux Power Rangers: LG movie titles) was somewhat a "FALSE" title (because the project wasn’t real and it was really fake) and the project failed to succeed in its attempted production stages. At some point in time, according to iMDB, before production even began, The movie’s original premise and concept originally had set the Power Rangers as “a high-tech Brussels group of spandex-to-armored costumed superheroes” known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, a high-tech military/police/squadron based team of Power Rangers who uses high-tech futuristic sci-fi based weapons and vehicles (zords/Megazords included) for high-impact descisive warfare, thus, this Power Ranger team is based on Terra Venture (whose space colony sought a demise while being destroyed by Trakeena in the 3-part finale episode “Journey’s End ”). After more than half of a decade of failed and unsuccessful attempts, ''Power Rangers: LG finally went into production. Marsh created the film’s title and the title and concept and premise is a parody to that of G. I. Joe’s 2009 film- G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra – and a tribute to Team America: World Police. ''Instead of Marsh the only one cast, he also included high-top profile film and television actors (including some former PR cast members) and some little-to-well known celebrities (like some pro wrestlers, skateboarders, a stuntman, and a lead singer of a resent rock band) to play and be the Power Rangers as well as certain actors from other films or TV shows to play their respective villains. Before the release of the film, Haim Saban stopped Marsh from promoting ''Power Rangers LG since Lost Galaxy was already adapted by Gingaman 10+ years ago because Saban just began promoting the new 19th season of the franchise-''Power Rangers: Samurai ,which is now entitled ''Power Rangers: Super Samurai. The unmade/unreleased film met mostly a universal panned reaction. The reason fans online criticized Marsh's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan-film was because the film had entirely nothing to do with the actual Power Rangers series (or the Power Rangers season the fan-film is inspired by) and the film failed to relate to Lost Galaxy. In 2012, a Reversion of the film was in the works and was to be ready to be released in June, this time on the video sharing site YouTube but this led to the film's perminant cancelation. Career Hiatus (2012-2013) Marsh is currently taking a 2-year hiatus from filmmaking, currently working on other things such as attending college. '''Awards and Nominations 'Gaithersburg High School Bridge Awards' * Best Artwork” *Best Handwriting *“Academic Acheivement in Math- Algebra” *“Academic Acheivement in Biology” *“Most Careful Work in Math- Geometry” *"Hardest Working 12th Grader" *"Academic Excellence in Video Production" *"Perfect Attendance Award" (2 times)- won 'Personal Life' Marsh likes celebrities, actors (even certain other entertainers of other genres) he likes to have in his films especially his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film series. He currently still lives in Gaithersburg, Maryland. Marsh has suffered from Depression for 11 years since his Middle School years in 2006. 'Filmography Credits' 'Acting credits' 'Live-Action' *Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie (2008)- Paris (drag-queen version) *''Beauty and the Brawler'' (2011) - Tony (short film) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012)- A.J. Weems/Ranger Yellow (2ndgen.)- Marsh’s big debut role *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) (2014) - 'Voice' * 'Writer, Producer, and Director credits' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012) 'Canceled Projects' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TBA) *''Gothland'' (TBA) *''Big Day'' (Delayed) *''Power Rangers LG: The Revenge of Dark Specter ''- proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Vanguard - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground - proposed reboot film of Marsh's PRLG for 2014. *''Power Rangers RPM: Dawn of Destiny'' (TBA)- a fanfilm based on the 2009 Power Rangers series Power Rangers: RPM. *''Transformers: Dawn of Unicron'' (TBA)- fanfilm to the Transformers toy/cartoon franchise, mainly based on the Michael Bay-directed films. It will be released after 2011's Dark of the Moon. *''Transformers: Unicron's Revenge'' (TBA) *''Spider-Man 3.1'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the Spider-Man film series, set between Spider-Man 3 (2007) and The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) starring Andrew Garfield. *''Soulcalibur: Shattered Destiny'' (TBA)- fanfilm of Namco's Soulcalibur games. *''Marvel Legends: The Ultimate Alliance'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the entire Marvel universe. *''G. I. Joe: The Pursuit of Cobra (TBA)- Cobra Commander (in development). fanfilm to the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toy franchise. Mainly part of "The Rise of Cobra" continuity. *''The Dark Knight: Mayhem ''(TBA)- fanfilm to the DC Comics superhero Batman, taking place during the Christopher Nolan-directed series of the Batman film series. It was planned to be released after ''The Dark Knight Rises. *''Gothland (TBA)- Tugg Taylor *''Crazyrtown ''(TBA)- Ted 'Unreleased Projects' 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2002-2009) For the full Development Hell history regarding these Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film projects, see also: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) in Development Hell . *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2002, unreleased film version featuring Tobey Maguire but with of those who were the Pink, Green, and Blue Rangers- Elizabeth Banks, Tony Terrell-Smith, and Will Friedle). *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 (2004, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition Edit (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition REMIX (2007, unreleased) *PRLG: Rise of the Imperfects (2007, unreleased) *Power Rangers: The Last Stand (2008, unreleased) *PRLG: Vanguard (2008-2009, unreleased) *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009, unreleased) '''Other *''Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie'' (2008, untitled and unreleased). 'YouTube Videos' *PSA Against Bullying- Anthony Marsh, Jr , with GHS Senior Grads Ben Rockwood and John Robinson. *Beauty and the Brawler, a small 3-minute short film starring Marsh, along with Amy Fields and Marco Samoya. Trivia *Marsh has joined YouTube in March 2011. *Marsh has joined Facebook in early June 2011, following his Graduation from Gaithersburg High School. *Marsh has now joined Twitter on April 27, 2012. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena is Anthony's first film debut as an actor and director, though he took more than 10 years to make Lost Galaxy into a feature film. *Anthony is available on YouTube, MySpace, and Facebook. *Allergic to shellfish. *Claustophobic toward old monster movies animated in stop-motion (like King Kong (1933) and the original Clash of the Titans ). *Marsh was a special-ed student. *Lactose Intollerant to white milk, rather drinks strawberry and/or chocolate milk. *Was on a diet restriction from 2004-2008. *Never had an Honor Roll award during school years but he never made any effort. *Never had a date with a girl for real, but used to fantasize about it doing so at certain times but not during times that are appropriate every day. *Marsh is a Democrat. External Links *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Facebook.com *Anthony Marsh, Jr's official "YouTube" page *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Twitter Category:Actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film Series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena